Chemin de croix
by CinnamonChocolate
Summary: L a des soucis bien plus graves que l'affaire Kira...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer : Death Note appartient à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata

Genre : yaoi / angst

Pairing : Raito / L

Statut : en cours (et je crois que ça me prendra pas mal de temps pour la terminer lol)

**INTRODUCTION **

« C'est terminé » annonça le médecin, en reposant doucement le poignet de Watari. Il passa la main sur le visage du défunt et lui ferma les yeux.

L était dévasté. Il était prostré sur sa chaise, le front posé sur les genoux, le visage baigné de larmes. Watari avait été comme un père pour lui. Les tragiques évènements de ces dernières semaines avaient brisé le cœur du vieil homme et avaient eu raison de sa santé. Et à présent L se sentait brisé lui aussi. Bien sûr il avait envisagé de perdre Watari. Ils avaient tous accepté les risques inhérents à l'affaire Kira. Mais le drame qui s'était produit avait relégué l'enquête au second plan et ils avaient laissé les policiers japonais à leur travail pour rentrer en Ecosse. malgré les objections du chef Yagami, L avait refusé d'ôter les menottes l'attachant à Raito, prétextant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le surveiller. Il s'était abstenu de préciser que la présence de son ami lui était indispensable sur un plan beaucoup plus personnel.

Raito vint se placer derrière lui, posa une main sur son épaule et de l'autre lui caressa les cheveux, tendrement.

- «Seigneur… L… je ne trouve pas les mots.

Mais Raito n'avait pas à parler. Il avait à être là, tout simplement. Raito était tout ce qui lui restait désormais et il avait besoin de lui. Désespérément.

L saisit la main sur son épaule et la serra, très fort, comme pour dire : « Ne t'en vas pas… Ne me laisse pas… ». Raito se pencha et l'enlaça.


	2. RAITO

**1 – RAITO**

_Quinze jours plus tôt_

Raito était perdu dans ses pensées. Les doigts du jeune détective assis à côté de lui pianotaient sur le clavier du laptop tandis que les policiers étudiaient minutieusement les journaux, à l'affût de la moindre trace d'activité de Kira. L se pencha vers sa bonbonnière, tirant sur la chaîne qui les reliait depuis maintenant trois jours. Raito se remémora la première nuit qu'ils avaient vécue ainsi menottés l'un à l'autre ; l'embarras lors de leur passage dans la salle de bain ; la maladresse et la gêne lorsque leurs vêtements s'étaient empêtrés autour de la chaîne alors qu'ils se déshabillaient. L avait alors été obligé de défaire momentanément les menottes, et Raito s'était senti humilié d'avoir du ensuite tendre son poignet pour les remettre.

Puis ils étaient passés dans la chambre et L s'était assis sur le lit dans sa position favorite. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de dormir tout de suite et la fierté de Raito lui avait interdit d'être le premier à s'allonger. Il s'était assis en tailleur face à L et, il ne savait trop pourquoi, avait lancé un de ces jeux de mots un peu idiots que les jeunes gens de sa classe affectionnaient. Mais avec L cela avait très vite pris une dimension nouvelle. Là où les autres se contentaient de lancer sans réfléchir le premier mot qui leur venait à l'esprit après avoir entendu le précédent, L et lui avaient tissé leur joute verbale autour de règles complexes et évolutives qui mettaient à l'épreuve leurs capacités d'analyse et de déduction. Les répliques s'étaient succédées en un ardent affrontement intellectuel. La tension avait monté et Raito, stimulé par l'adrénaline, avait basculé sur les genoux. Leurs regards s'étaient intensifiés. Les mots avaient continué à fuser et, brusquement, Raito s'était rapproché de L et lui avait saisi le genou, emprisonnant la main du détective sous la sienne. Leurs doigts s'étaient entremêlés, chacun tirant sur la main de l'autre, alors que, fiévreusement, ils continuaient leur duel. Puis L avait saisi la nuque de Raito, leurs voix s'étaient faites rauques, leurs souffles courts. Bientôt les mots avaient fait place aux caresses, brûlantes et passionnées, presque violentes. Jamais Raito n'avait connu pareille excitation, semblable volupté.

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient levés et s'étaient joints aux autres comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils n'avaient rien laissé percer de cette relation nouvelle, de cette alchimie unique qui les unissait à présent. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu cette nuit là leur appartenait.

Le téléphone sonna. Raito fut vaguement conscient d'entendre Watari décrocher le combiné et répondre.

Aimait-il L ? Il admirait son intelligence, respectait sa maîtrise de soi, se sentait captivé par sa personnalité étrange et unique, et appréciait sa compagnie plus que toute autre. S'ils devaient un jour se séparer L lui manquerait énormément.

Il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'anormal dans l'intonation de Watari. L avait relevé les yeux de son laptop et fixait le vieil homme qui était livide. Son père et les autres policiers avaient eux aussi distrait leur attention de leurs occupations. Watari, d'une voix étranglée, répondait à son interlocuteur, sans que ses paroles donnent un quelconque indice quant aux raisons de l'émoi qui l'assaillait.

-« Oui… Je comprend… Mon Dieu… C'est terrible !… Est ce que ?... Oh mon Dieu… Oui… Oui bien sûr… Nous venons dès que possible…

Watari finit par reposer le combiné d'une main tremblante. Les yeux embués, il se tourna vers L et s'adressa à lui d'une voix mal assurée.

- « L, enlève ces menottes un instant et suis-moi, nous avons à parler.

Etonnamment, L sortit la clé de sa poche sans discuter et ôta les menottes. Il adressa à Raito un regard chargé d'anxiété avant de suivre Watari dans le couloir. Que se passait-il ? Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, un long silence enfin rompu par un gémissement suivi d'un coup donné dans la porte. Raito sursauta. Matsuda s'écria :

- « Mais que se passe-t-il ?

- « Comment le saurions-nous ? » répondit Raito, plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. «Un peu de patience bon sang ! »

Après un moment qui leur parut une éternité la porte s'ouvrit. L était très pâle, et malgré qu'il gardait sa contenance son regard trahissait son angoisse et sa détresse. Il se dirigea vers Raito, prit les menottes et emprisonna à nouveau leurs poignets. Raito fixa son ami avec intensité, conscient que ce dernier aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras. Et lui avait tout le mal du monde à se retenir de l'enlacer. Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé ?

L se tourna vers les policiers, déglutit et s'adressa à eux.

- « Messieurs, un évènement grave nous oblige à nous éloigner temporairement. Le bâtiment et nos ressources restent à votre disposition en attendant notre retour. Raito nous accompagne.

Les policiers poussèrent des exclamations et s'insurgèrent. L ne pouvait pas les priver à la fois de son aide et de celle de Raito ! Qu'allaient-ils faire sans l'intelligence supérieure des deux jeunes hommes ? C'était sûrement un coup de Kira ! Il ne fallait pas se laisser faire !

Le chef Yagami les fit taire et prit la parole.

- « Ryuuzaki, j'ignore ce qui se passe mais si en effet c'était Kira ? Si…

- « Non » coupa L. « Ca ne ressemble pas du tout à Kira, en outre la probabilité pour que Kira ait pu manigancer ceci est virtuellement nulle.

- « Très bien. Mais tu devrais au moins nous laisser Raito. Je pense qu'il n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé et il serait bien plus utile ici.

- « Je regrette. Raito est toujours suspect, et je suis le seul à pouvoir le surveiller.

Yagami poussa un soupir, conscient qu'il était inutile d'argumenter. Raito, lui, était soulagé de pouvoir accompagner son ami.

L se dirigea vers la porte, l'entraînant à sa suite.

- « Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Quittant la pièce, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Raito appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Il brûlait d'envie de secouer L et de le faire parler. L'ascenseur arriva, ils pénétrèrent dans la cabine et L appuya sur le bouton correspondant au dernier étage. Puis il poussa un long soupir et se glissa entre les bras de Raito, qui le sentit tendu comme un câble.

L'ascenceur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent directement sur le toit, aménagé en une immense terrasse dotée d'une piste sur laquelle stationnait un hélicoptère. Le ciel était bas, chargé de nuages gris et lourds, et un vent frais s'était levé. Ils sortirent et avancèrent jusqu'à la rambarde que L enserra de ses mains crispées. Il resta silencieux un long moment avant d'entamer son récit. Mais lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix parfaitement assurée, et son visage était placide.

- « J'ai vécu la majeure partie de mon existence dans un orphelinat pour enfants surdoués, la Maison Wammy. L'ambiance y était chaleureuse et j'y ai trouvé ce qu'il y a de plus proche d'une famille. En particulier j'étais très attaché à Mello, un gamin un peu rebelle mais adorable. Et puis il y avait Near, le petit Near, si étrange, mais si attachant. Si renfermé, si fragile, si vulnérable… Roger, le directeur, était d'une extrême gentillesse et tout le monde l'adorait, presque autant que Watari.

- « Watari ?

- « Watari a consacré son existence et ses richesses à ses orphelinats. Mais la Maison Wammy tenait une place particulière dans son cœur. C'était la seule dans son genre. Watari y a décliné son amour des enfants et un profond désir d'œuvrer pour la justice. Tous, nous avons été formés et éduqués selon cette idéologie. Nous avions les meilleurs professeurs, les cours étaient adaptés à nos besoins et à nos capacités, et nous préparaient à devenir des enquêteurs. J'étais le meilleur, c'est ce qui m'a valu de devenir « L ».

- « Ah, il y a donc plusieurs L potentiels. Je m'en doutais.

- « Oui, et si je devais disparaître, l'un d'eux était sensé me succéder. Je n'avais pas encore décidé qui de Near ou Mello…

Sa voix se cassa. Il ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus la rambarde.

- « L, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » souffla Raito.

L prit une longue inspiration. Il retrouva rapidement contenance et continua.

- « Hier soir un incendie a ravagé la Maison Wammy. On ne sait pas encore très bien comment c'est arrivé, mais le feu s'est propagé à une vitesse incroyable. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir. L'orphelinat est en ruines. Et il y a eu beaucoup de victimes.

- « Mon dieu…

- « Roger est mort. Mello… on ne sait pas. Il y a encore beaucoup de corps non identifiés. Mais avec Mello… J'espère qu'il a fait une fugue… Si seulement il pouvait avoir fait une fugue !

- « Et Near ?

L resta à nouveau silencieux un moment avant de répondre.

- « Near est grièvement blessé. Il souffre de brûlures au troisième degré et il a eu tout le coté droit broyé dans un effondrement. On ne sait pas encore s'il survivra. Bon sang Raito, il n'a que douze ans ! Il n'a que douze ans !

Raito attira son ami à lui et l'enlaça. Il contempla la possibilité que cette catastrophe soit l'œuvre de Kira. Impensable. Kira ne s'en prenait pas à d'innocents enfants. Même si ces enfants, en tant que successeurs potentiels de L, étaient des ennemis en puissance. D'ailleurs leurs identités, tout comme celle de L, devaient être autant de secrets jalousement gardés. Si Kira avait été capable de découvrir l'existence de la Maison Wammy et l'identité de ses pensionnaires, L serait déjà tombé, et il avait sans nul doute tiré les mêmes conclusions. Raito le sentit plus détendu. Parler lui avait fait du bien.

Du bien ! Comme cela lui semblait pitoyable ! En l'espace d'un simple coup de téléphone, son ami avait vu son univers anéanti. Ne serait-ce la présence de Watari, il serait deux fois orphelin à présent. Et tout ce que lui, Raito, pouvait faire, c'était l'écouter et lui offrir le refuge de ses bras. Lamentable ! Affligeant ! Minable ! Une colère sourde le gagna. Comme il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance !

La pluie se mit à tomber. Une averse orageuse qui eut tôt fait de les tremper. Le vent froid traversait le veston mouillé de Raito et il se mit à frissonner. L, lui, protégé seulement par son éternel sweat-shirt blanc, aurait aussi bien pu s'être endormi sur son épaule. Mais Raito sentait la peau froide de son dos au travers du tissu.

- « Rentrons », fit-il doucement. « On va attraper la mort ici. Surtout avec ta manie de marcher pieds nus.

L aquiesca. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'ascenceur.

Ils gagnèrent leur chambre. Watari avait certainement déjà pris ses dispositions pour leur départ vers l'Ecosse et ils avaient leurs bagages à faire.


End file.
